In the oil industry, wellheads are placed on producing oil wells. The composition of the wellhead may vary but, generally, it consists of a casing head, a tubing head, and an assemblage of controls valves, pressure gauges and chokes collectively referred to as a "Christmas Tree" due to their distinctive appearance. Often a blow out preventer is included as well. The above described components of the wellhead are secured together with a number of flanged connections. When servicing a wellhead, fluids invariably are released and run down the wellhead. This release of fluids contaminates the well site. Some servicing applications include "stripping", in which tubing filled with oil is pulled out of the well through the wellhead, and "swabbing" in which a cup is run down through the wellhead into the well.